DBZ: The Untold Story
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: DBZ RETOLD. In an alternate universe,Goku has a daughter (Gohan's twin) Goten,Trunks,Pan,Marron and Bra are all born earlier. Radditz has 3 kids who are come to Earth, (Pan included) Who help with the battle with the saiyans. Dragon Ball Z,with a HUGE twist in it. ( Will last until BUU saga.) With OC's. (Read please!)
1. Prologue

**Hi. MidnightEvanescence here.**

**So...this is my very first Dragon Ball Z fic. I do not own DBZ, but I do own my Oc's.**

**This story contains,a couple of OC'S, So if you don't like the idea DO NOT READ!**

**I do not tolerate flames.**

**Anyways...I've had this idea for a long time...and I wanted to try it out.**

**Okay...**

**Summary: AU. What if Goku had a daughter? What if Marron,Trunks,Goten,Pan,Bra were born earlier?And if Raditz had children? Dragon Ball Z, with a HUGE twist in it.**

**Notes-**

**Goku will have a daughter. My oc, (Son Gomai,Gohan's twin sister.)**

**Goten will be born 2 years after them.**

**18 and Krillan meet earlier,and Have 2 children. Half-androids, Marron and Sai. (My oc.)**

**Vegeta will have another daughter. (Born a year after Trunks,and Bra is born after her.)**

**Let's say that Vegeta came to earth...earlier and mated with Bulma. He stayed on earth for about 3 or 2 years,thus having Trunks,Bulmettea and Bra.**

**Pan is Raditz's daughter. She has 2 siblings, Pepper and Guyin.**

**This story follows DBZ's original plot. Just with MY twist in it.**

**If you have Any questions...feel free to PM me.**

**Now...onto the story. Please enjoy...**

* * *

Earth was a peaceful place. When it's not under attack. But whenever evil showed it's face,they were stopped by Son Goku, and his allies the Z-Fighters.

Speaking of our savoir, he is currently living in peace, with his beautiful wife Chichi, the Ox Princess. Who was giving birth-at this very moment.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS DAMN THING OUTTA ME!'' Son Chichi cried. Her husband and father,stood at her side in West City Hospital. The room was filled with the soon-to-be-mother's screams of agony and pain.

''1...2...3..PUSH!'' The doctor urged.

''DON'T YOU SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!'' She screamed, clutching her husband's hand.

''Come on, Chi. It's not that bad,'' Goku tried to calm hos wife down.

Through her tears, she gives her husband a glare,just promising death. ''Easy for you to say...YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO'S GIVING BIRTH!''

After hours...very painful hours,they finally heard it. A baby's cry.

"Congradulations! It's a boy!" The doctor said,handing the married couple a blue bundle.

A breathtaking sight.

Tuffs of black,wild hair lay on the newborn's head. He opened his eyes to reveal bright brown eyes.

Goku was nearly in tears. "Chichi...he's beautiful."

Chichi,who was in tears, nods. "Oh Goku, I'm so-AH!'' A sharp pain hit her abdomen.

The doctors quickly began working again. The doctor looked up and smiled at her. "Well Mrs. Son, your having another baby!"

"WHAT!" She cried,grabbing Goku's hand as if it weren't bruised enough.

Poor Chichi went through another painful hour of bringing her second child into the world. A beautiful baby girl...

Soft,silky black curls were on the child's head. Her eyes opened for the first time, to let those around her see her eyes...those big blue eyes.

"She has your mother's eyes." Ox-king said,smiling in memory his late wife.

''What should we name them?" Chichi asks,smiling at hernow sleeping children.

Goku thought for a moment. "Hmmmmm...what about...Gohan and Gomai?"

The newborns,smiled in their sleep. "They seem to like it...my little babies."

The doctor,who was smiling softly at the family moment,noticed something...very strange.

It appeared that the 2 babies had...tails?

"How strange...your children have...tails." The doctor said in awe.

Goku's face lit up."Hey! Like me! I had a tail to!"

Chichi smiled. "They'll be great scholars."

"And fighters to."

Chichi's eyes went wide. "What! No way! My babies will _not_ be some some violent rough necks! They will be scholars!"

Goku was gonna protest,and if the Ox-king knew his daughter,it was that she didn't like when someone thought otherwise of her opinion. And if they did so,they would get the frying pan. So he decided to step in.

"Hey Chi...you must be exhausted. Take a nap will you."

Chichi groaned and lay back on the hospital bed pillow. Soon, she dozed off into a blissful dream.

Goku,on the other hand,smiled at his sleeping children."Well...you guys...your mother may not want you to be fighters...but I'll make sure you will be...The best out there." He kissed his son and daughter on their foreheads, and with that, the newborn saiyans...soon to be some of the most powerful children known to mankind..went to sleep.

* * *

2 years passed. As soon as they could even walk or talk, Chichi had them studying. Gomai didn't mind really,she found studying quite entertaining. Gohan, however,was a different story. He simply disliked studying,and when his mother wasn't looking, he snook off to watch his father train.

Not that Chichi noticed anyways...She was preparing for the new baby.

A couple of months later, Son Goten came into the world. He was an exact replica of Goku,and like him in every single way.

2 more years passed.

Gohan and Gomai were now 4 and little Goten was 2.

Goku hadn't heard from his friends in awhile, so he decided to pay them a visit.

"Gomai! Gohan! Lunch is ready!" Usually,the little saiyans were at the table when they heard their mother's voice,but this time,only Goten was at the table. He wore a baby blue and white kimino, with white pants,and black shoes.

"Goten,where are your siblings?" Chichi asked,placing a bowl of rice in front of her youngest son.

Goten replied," They out." Then he dug into the rice,as if it were his last meal.

Chichi sighed,and went outside,where she was greeted by Goku,who came in holding a large pile of firewood.

"Goku,where are they? You guys have to leave in a little bit,and they haven't ate lunch yet!" Every moment that the 4-year olds were not in her sight,she would simply start panicking,and having all these theories on what have happened to them.

Goku kissed his wife on the cheek. "Don't worry Chi,I'll find them. NIMBUS!" The little yellow cloud zoomed over to Goku,who hopped on to find his missing children.

* * *

"Gohan,where are we?" Gomai asked her brother innocently. The little girl had pretty long hair,that was kept in pigtails. She wore a blue and purple kimono dress,purple pants. Her brother the same,but his was yellow and green.

Gohan chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah...that part I don't know..." He said rubbing the back of his head with a small blush on his face.

Gomai frowned. Her brother always somehow gets them into these problems.

The 2 were in a clearing,surrounded by trees. A lake happened to be near,and Gohan saw a colorful bird. He rushed towards the bird,leaving his confused sister standing there.

"Hi there.I'm Gohan,who are you?" Gomai giggled. But all of a sudden she felt hot breath on her back. Gulping,she slowly turned around to see a giant,ominous dinosaur.

And it looked _hungry._

She backed away from it,laughing nervously. "Nice dino...I'm obviously not food."

The dinosaur growled. Gomai gulped.

"Your such a pretty bird." Gohan said. The bird hopped foward,and pecked him on the nose with it's beak.

"OW!" The young boy cried. "What was that-" Before Gohan could finish his question,he was stopped when he heard a loud shriek.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!"_ The shout belonged to his sister,which caused him to jump up.

"Gomai?" He asked looking around for her,His long hair swishing back and forth. His bright eyes went wide when he saw his sister become about to become food. The dinosaur held the little girl by the collar of her shirt with his teeth, and he looked like he was about to devour her any second.

"HEY!Put my sister down!" Gohan yelled charging towards the beast.

"GOHAN! HELP ME!" She cried. The beast was swinging her back and forth a couple of times. He was about to eat her! Gohan reached the dinosaur and started kicking and punching at him with his little fist. The beast simply flicked him away like a fly,sending the boy a few yards back.

He crashed into a bush. Gohan groaned,rubbing his head. He looked to the dino as he threw the screaming 4 year old in the air. His mouth was wide open,ready to catch his food.

Anger rushed through the young boy's veins. A red light appeared around his small body as he growled at the dino.

"I said...PUT HER DOWN!" Gohan screamed as he literally flew to the dino,who was unaware of the upcoming attack.

Gomai on the other hand,was screaming her guts off. She peeked down. She drew closer to the dinosaur's open mouth.

Closer...Closer...Then all of a sudden the monster was knocked out of her sight! It crashed into mountain after mountain. Still alive,but far from her sight.

She looked down and saw Gohan,on the ground trying to catch his breath.

She felt relief,but then it came to her. How was she gonna land?

She gulped. Gohan was to busy trying to get some oxygen back into his lungs,So he couldn't catch her.

She was whispering her prayers,when all of a sudden a streak of yellow appeared,and Gomai found herself in her father's arms.

She smiled at her dad. He was always there to protect her.

"Gomai,are you alright?" Goku asked,his eyes filled with worry.

Gomai smiled. "I am now daddy."

Goku chuckled and looked around. "Hey where's Gohan?"

"Right here." A tired voice said.

The 2 looked down to see Gohan,who looks like he's about to pass out. He laughed. "Don't mess with dinosaurs. They'll try to eat you."

* * *

The trio was now on their way to the Kame house. Chichi had decided to keep her youngest home,so when the 3 got back,ate lunch, she shooed them off.

They flew through the bright sky,as if they had no care in the world. Finally, a small house came in view.

Goku landed and pulled his children off with him as Nimbus flew away. "Hello,anybody home?" Goku called out.

Suddenly,an old man came out,along with a short bald monk,and a blond little boy. "Hey!Goku!" The 2 men cried. Goku smiled.

"Hey Krillan,Master Roshi." Goku greeted. He noticed the blond boy staring shyly at him.

"Who are you,little guy?" Goku asked kindly.

"I'm Sai sir." The boy said. He looked like he'd be around 4 years old.

Krillan smiled." Come on son,don't be shy. He won't bite."

Goku's eyes went wide. "K-Krillan! You have a son?" Goku was surprised.

Krillan smirked. "That's right. and a little girl to." As if on cue a little blond girl,who looked about 3 came running out. Her hair was in a pony tail,with a red bow in her hair. She wore a red sundress,and she had bright blue eyes.

She noticed Goku,standing there with a goofy grin on his face. She also saw that 2 small black haired children were hiding behind his legs. She smiled.

"Hi." She waved. Goku gently pushed his kids foward. "Go on kids,say hi."

Gohan and Gomai both bowed politely,with a "Hello."

"I'm Marron,and this is my brother Sai." Marron said pointing to Sai who smiled shyly.

Suddenly,A plane landed and out stepped a beautiful woman with blue hair. She got out the car with 2 small children with light purple hair and blue eyes.

One was a girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a pink and white dress with C.C written across the front. The other one was a boy with short bowl-cut hair. He wore a green shirt and brown pants.

"Hey there guys." She called out.

She then walked up to them,the 2 kids trailed behind them.

Goku smiled. "Bulma,how's it been?" He looked and saw the 2 little kids. "Are those your kids? Boy,everyone's having kids huh?"

Bulma smiled. "This is Trunks,and this is Bulmetta." She introduced her kids.

"Hi." The 2 said in usion.

Bulma leaned down to the 4 other kids. "And who are they?" She asked.

"Hi,I'm Marron!" The blonde girl chirped happily.

"Sai,mam." Sai said,bowing. Bulma chuckled and rufffled his blonde hair.

"So Krillan,you took up babysitting.?"

"No. These are my children." The bald monk said. Bulma's eyes went wide like dinner plates.

"WHA? SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE CHILDREN?WHERE'S THE MOM?" Bulma cried. Krillan sweatdropped.

"I-I don't exacly know where she is. She just vanished one night." Krillan said looking at the ground.

Bulma looked shocked. "Oh,gee Krillan. I didn't know."

There was an awkward moment of silence when Goku spoke up. "These are my kids." He pointed to his children,who were now playing with the turtle with Sai,Marron,Trunks and Bulmetta.

"Oh there so cute!"

''Wait,they have tails?" Krillan asked.

Goku blinked. "Yeah,so?"

"Have they been around any full moons lately?" Master Roshi asked.

"No. We all go to bed pretty early. Well it's hard putting Goten to bed,but-"

"Who's Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Oh,he's my other son. He's 2. He stayed home with Chichi though." The saiyan explained.

"Oh. Cause if I were you Goku,I'd keep them in at my 3 were born,I cut there tails off." Bulma explained.

"Your kids are saiyans?" Krillan cried.

"Yeah. I just cut off their tails so that way they can't destroy Capsule Corp."

"B-But how? Yamcha's not a saiyan! How could you have saiyan babies if your with Yamcha?" Master Roshi asked.

Bulma scowled. "What is this 20 questions? I came here for a reunion,not a interview about who I have kids with! And before you ask,my 3rd child is Bra. She's 2,and she's at home with mom and dad. Any more questions?" She snapped.

The 3 men shook there heads. They knew not to _never _get on Bulma's bad side. Ever.

So the adults just stood,and talked about everything and anything while they watched their children play.

It was peaceful.

Well,it was until Goku felt a large powerlevel coming towards them!

"Hey,"He said,his features grew serious."Do you sense that?"

Krillan looked shocked. "Yeah. It's strong and it feels awfully threatning!"

"There!" Roshi pointed in the horizon. A small dot was flying to them. And it got closer!

"What if it's Piccolo? I don't want my kids near that monster?" Bulma cried.

Soon they got there answer when a large man with long,spiky hair landed on the island.

The kids all jumped and ran to hide in the protection of their parents.

"So we meet again Kakarot." The man said in a deep tone.

Goku growled as he and Krillan got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" Goku demanded.

The man laughed. "Now kakarot,is that any way to greet your brother?"

**End of chapter one.**

* * *

_So,there's chapter one of my story, Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Universe._

_So, I've seen alot of Goku having a daughter stories. But this one is different._

_I try my best to be original. I've had this idea for a while,and I wanted to try it out._

_Just tolet you know:_

_Bulmetta is Vegeta and Bulma's other daughter._

_Sai is Krillans and 18's son._

_Pan,Guyin and Pepper don't come in yet,but they will._

_So, please review. NO FLAMES!_

_If you do not like the idea of this story,don't bother reading it._

_So...if you have any questions, please PM me._

_Have a nice night/Day._


	2. Goku's brother and Training begins

**Hi,sorry for the wait.**

**I was super busy. :/**

**Just to let you know,this story won't center on my OC'S, It will center on canon stuff too. I will be doing the movies,probably starting from_ The Revenge Of Cooler,_ or whatsoever. **

**I hope to make this very original. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goku's brother,Training Begins**

Everyone on the small island looked surprised.

Goku's brother?

The man scoffed and looked around. "Why is Earth still around,Kakarot?"

"Kakarot? I don't know who this Kakarot is,but my name is Son Goku,and this my home.''

"Son Goku? Stop playing games Kakarot! Answer my question!" The man demanded.

" I don't know anyone named Kakarot,but look sir. You need to leave." Goku all but yelled.

The man shook his head. "You were dropped. Definatlely dropped."

"So what if I was?" Goku asked,adding more authority in his voice." Now who are you?!"

The man smirked. "If you must know,I am Radditz. I was sent to this planet to figure out why the hell you haven't destroyed it yet!"

"Why would I destroy my own home?" Goku snapped.

"Daddy,who is this guy?" Marron shrieked,hiding behind Krillan.

"I don't know,but we are going to find out!"

Goku growled at Radditz. "Now what do you want?" He demanded harshly.

"To join me,Kakarot! Or else." Radditz said,smiling wickedly. Krillan growled and took a step foward. "Or else what?"

Radditz smirked at the 2 small children hiding behind Goku. He had seen something long and brown. He reached down and grabbed a tail,along with a angry 4-year old in the air.

"Unhand me strange felon!" Gohan yelled,struggling to get out of his "unle's" grip.

"Let him go!" Goku yelled as he attempted to attack him. Radditz smirked as he dropped the fussing little boy. Gomai gasped and ran towards her brother,who growled.

Goku and Krillan tried their best to defeat the mysterious new enemy,but were simply thrown aside like rag dolls. Radditz smirked at that,but then noticed Gomai tending to a very angry Gohan. Sai,and Marron were hiding behind Roshi,shaking in terror. Bulma held onto her children tightly,like it was the last time she would ever hold hem.

"Two of them,huh? Idiot must've mated with a human!" Radditz said to himself as he lifted the 2 small,black haired children up by their collars. Both of them screaming and struggling to get out of the monster's grasp.

"Leave them alone!" Marron cried bravely. Radditz simply smirked and ignored the little blonde girl and walked straight to Goku,with a threatening look on his face.

"Listen up Kakarot. You have until tomorrow to have the bodies of 100 humans at my feet or else...you'll be burying you children." With that,he flew up,taking the screaming children with him.

Angry and determined, Goku did the only thing he could do:Fight back.

* * *

"Stop your annoying cries brats!" Radditz yelled to his brother's children,as he landed in a clearing and carelessly threw them on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gohan snapped,as he helped his sister up. Little Gomai clutched her brother's side,staring at the dangerous long-haired man,with fear in her blue eyes. But who could blame her? He had ruthlessly gave a beating to her father,abducted them and is now glaring at them with malice in his dark eyes.

"Or what?" He growled darkly,a creepy smirk appearing on his face. But Gohan stood his ground.

"Or our daddy,will come and kick your as-" His words were interrupted when Radditz picked up the half-saiyans and threw them in his space pod.

"That will keep things silent for awhile." He grumbled.

Well...not to quiet.

The constant banging on the window and the screaming, "Let us out!" Or, "Our daddy's gonna get you!" was giving him a headache.

He was trying really hard not to go over them and blast their heads off...

"Humans.." He muttered in annoyance.

About an hour later the banging had ceased,much to Radditz's enjoyment.

Gohan glared out the window,his tiny hands balled into fists.

"Onni-san...is daddy coming to get us?" Gomai asked,her sapphire orbs shining with tears.

Gohan looked at his sister,his bright brown eyes growing soft. "Of course he is, don't worry." He said,pulling his sister in a hug.

Looking out the red-tinted window again,seeing the man,his eyes narrowed.

'_And when he does...he'll teach him not to mess with us!'_

"Besides,if he doesn't,mommy will come and scare him off with her frying pan!"

...

"Are you sure your gonna do this Goku?" Bulma asked,for the 5th time that day. She held little Bulmetta in her arms,the lavender haired child,sucking her thumb.

After Radditz had left with his children,Yajarobe a fat samurai, had bought over a bag of senzu beans.

"I have to get my kids back." He said,a determined look on his face. Bulma knew not to question it any longer,because when Goku sets his mind to something,he does it. No questions asked.

"You won't win." A voice said.

Looking up,the gang saw a green man,with a purple GI,a long white cape,and with a malice look on his face.

"PICCOLO!" Bulma shouted, clutching her children closer.

"Mom...can't breath!" Trunks said.

"Daddy,who is that?" Sai asked,looking at him with curiosity.

"Is he an elf?" Bulmetta asked,her head tilted to the side,an innocent look on her face.

"Can anything else get worse?" Krillan groaned out.

"Don't make me angry. You'll regret it later." Piccolo smirked.

"What do you want Piccolo,I don't have time for this right now!" Goku barked.

"Well if I were you,I'd make may train and all,but your not strong enough to beat this guy. His power is far beyond yours,and the only way you'll be victorious,Is if I join you. I need this guy out of my way so my plans to take over the world won't fail. Agreed?"

Goku sighed. It was either team up with his sworn-enemy and go to defeat his brother,or kill 100 humans. He didn't have the heart to go kill innocent people,let alone 100! He protects,not kill.

"But how do I know this isn't a trick!"

The Namek smirked. "Don't worry,I'll deal with you later."

Just as the duo was ready to go,little Marron ran up. "Can I go to?"

Goku chuckled softly and bent down to her level. "Sorry Marron,but it's to dangerous."

"But I wanna save my new friends!" Marron whined.

"Goku! We don't have all day." Piccolo snapped.

Sighing,Goku shot his friends one last look before taking off in the sky.

"Why did Goku just leave with an elf?" Sai asked,looking at Master Roshi with big blue eyes.

Bulma blinked. "I don't know guys...Piccolo seemed pretty serious,but knowing him he'll try to pull a trick. I don't know why Goku trusted him."

"Oh come on. These 2 might end up killing each other,before Radditz. But I don't want to miss the show! Let's go!" Roshi said as he picked up Marron and they all went into the air craft.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye...something green!"

"Gohan,you already did this one!"

"Well it's not like I can do anything else,Mai! We are in the middle of nowhere!" Gohan said,trying hard not to lose his temper.

" There are many different colors here! The Earth has all these fascinating colors and-" Gohan groaned,as he listened to his sister lecture about the many wonders of the Earth. Looks like those last 2 years of studying Earth Science paid off for her!

Radditz smirked when his scouter detected 2 upcoming powerlevels. "Silly Kakarot...must've hit his head pretty hard."

Not long,The duo landed.

"I'm here Radditz! Now let my kids go!" The saiyan yelled.

Radditz chuckled. "You humans never learn..."

Goku and Piccolo fought their hardest to defeat the new enemy,but were beaten. Radditz smirked as he tossed his brother like a rag doll. Piccolo hung back,charging up a special move. Seeing this,Gohan only got angrier and angrier.

"He...needs...to STOP!" Gohan growled through clenched teeth.

"Why is he doing that!" Gomai cried,anger shining in her eyes.

They continued watching helplessly,as their 'uncle' beat his 'brother senselessly.

When they heard their father screaming in pain again,they lost it.

Radditz turned around when he heard a loud crash. It was those 2 brats!

"Their power level...it's through the roof!" He gasped.

The 2 demi-saiyans stood there,looking ready to kill. Their teeth were clenched,their hands were balled into fists. A red aura surrounded their little bodies.

If looks could kill...

"The boy...1679...and the girl 1379! How is that possible?" He cried,in awe.

Piccolo watched also in awe. '_Impressive..for brats anyways..' _ He thought.

"You...leave our daddy...ALONE!" Gohan screamed,flying towards the monster who dared hurt his daddy,his sister right by his side. Together,they punched Radditz HARD,creating a crack in his armor. Radditz fell to the ground,and the demi saiyans tended to Goku.

"Daddy are you okay?" Gomai asked,as she and Gohan ran over to him.

"No...you guys...RUN!" Goku panted out.

Before they could say anything,the twins turned around,they came face to face (well not exactly) with a angry Radditz. He sneered at the two little brats,wanting nothing more than to put them in the same condition as their father was!

But he had to admit,the stunt they had just pulled off was pretty impressive.

"You little brats...what happened to your power?" He asked,their once high power levels went down to 1.

"What power?" Gohan asked,glaring at the man before him.

"You forgot? You knocked the hell out of your uncle." He said. With a swift blow to the neck,he knocked little Gomai out.

"No...leave them alone!'' Goku begged.

Gohan gasped and quickly ran to his sister's side,begging for her to wake up,when Radditz walked up to him,preparing a small ki blast. Gohan got in a protective stance. This man had already hurt his father,and he be damned if he hurts his sister.

"No! Leave us alone!" Gohan yelled. Radditz only smirked and the ki blast in his hand only grew bigger. He was about to throw the blast, annihilating his nephew when suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by Goku.

"Piccolo...do it...NOW!" Goku yelled out. The namek smirked as he charged up his blast.

"Kakartot! Are you insane! That blast will kill us both!" Radditz yelled,struggling to get out of Goku's grip.

"If that's what it'll take...I'm willing to do it!"

"Alright here it comes! SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Piccolo screamed,shooting out a yellow beam,striking both saiyans in the heart.

"DADDY!" Gohan cried,eyes wide in horror as he watched his father get shot. He was only 4 years old,he shouldn't have to witness it!

"Daddy..."He got up from Gomai's side and ran to his dying father. Goku smiled weakly at his son.

"Gohan..don't cry...t-take care of your siblings and your mom...for m-me..." Suddenly,a yellow plane appeared in the sky. It landed on the ground,and it's passengers ran out.

"GOKU!" Krillan cried in horror as he saw his best friend on the floor dying. Marron,Sai, also came.

"Woah,what happened!" Sai asked,looking at the unconscious demi-saiyan. Bulma and Roshi ran up,to him.

"Guys...I'm sorry." With that,Goku took his final breath.

"NO! DADDY WAKE UP!" Gohan yelled,tears streaming down his face.

"W-Where did he go!?" Bulma asked looking up at the sky. Piccolo smirked.

"Kami took him." He said.

"So...now what?" Roshi asked.

"I guess we take the kids home get the dragon balls...before Chichi comes." Krillan said with a shudder. He knew Chichi for awhile,and when she was angry...it was not a pretty sight.

Piccolo turned. "Wait before you go...2 more saiyans are coming in a year..and also...I'm taking Goku's children with me." He said.

"But...he's just a kid!" Bulma protested.

"True...but their power is amazing...it could be useful when the saiyans come..also the 4 runts have power also...so they'll be coming along." Piccolo said ushering to Sai,Marron,Bulmetta,and Trunks.

"WHAT!" Bulma shrieked alarmed at Piccolo's request. "Your not taking them! ESPECIALLY MY BABIES!" Bulma yelled. Ignoring the blue woman's yells,Piccolo walked over to the children,and scooped up the children, who were not aware of this sudden event.

"Hey! Yo elf dude,put us down!" Trunks cried as they struggled to get out of the green man's grip.

As he ascended up in the air,the 6 children in his arms, he looked down at the 3 adults smirking. "See you in a year!" With that,the Demon King took off.

"My babies...he has 2 of my babies!" Bulma whispered,before falling to the floor.

Krillan was still in awe that Piccolo had abducted his children,as well as his best friends' to even see the blue-haired scientist on the ground.

Master Roshi chuckled. "So...how are you gonna tell Chichi?"

* * *

Piccolo landed in a waste land,throwing the children carelessly in the water.

"Where am I?" Gomai asked as she suddenly,awoke to find herself soaking wet,with her brother,and 4 other kids,staring at a green man.

Gohan got up and starting beating on the namek's leg. "You meanie! You killed my daddy! You monster!"

Piccolo simply flicked the young boy away,like a fly. He landed far out in the land,disappearing under the water.

"Hey!" Bulmetta cried,as she ran over to him. "You could've hurt him!"

Gomai then looked around. "Hey...where's my daddy?"

"Oh,the elf dude killed him." Trunks said rather bluntly.

"What?" She asked tears running down her face.

"Listen brats, we're not here to lollygag!Lesson one is about to begin!" Piccolo barked,staring down at his 6 pupils,who were shaking from their cold clothes.

"W-What's that?" Marron said nervously.

"Survival."

"What?" They all said in harmony.

"Survive for 6 months. Meaning,you'll all have to work together. If your still alive,I'll train you. Understood?" The 6 nodded. With that,Piccolo took off in the air.

"Hey! He ditched us! The elf dude ditched us!" Sai fumed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Bulmetta cried.

"We've got no food or nothing!" Marron cried.

"Uhh guys?" Gohan said nervously.

"No shelter!" Trunks added.

"Guys?"

"Or any clothes!"

"GUYS!" Gohan shouted.

Turning around,the 6 turned to see a giant,hungry,growling dino.

"W-What do we do?" Bulmetta asked.

"_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUN!"  
_

As fast as their legs could take them, the 6 kids were off,running and screamming their little heads off. The hungry dino snapped his jaw trying to get a small child for dinner,and poor Marron almost tripped! But then,each kid felt something rising within them,as they suddenly lifted off the ground and ascended to the sky. They all flew towards a high mountain,far from the hungry monster,and landed each with a thud.

Rubbing her head,Gomai looked around. "H-How did we do that?"

Trunks grinned. "I don't know,but that was cool!"

"I'm hungry." Bulmetta said.

Gohan sighed. "This is gonna be a _long_ year."

* * *

"Woooooahhh! Chichi slow down!" Ox-King yelled,clutching ahold of little Goten. Chichi was fuming as she drove the plane. First he leaves for a whole day with her 2 babies,now he doesn't even come home? The nerve of him!

She continued speeding on to the little pink house. She landed with a crash. The resisdents of the Kame House rushed outside,alarmed by the sound.

"Oh crap..." Krillan mumbled.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES!" She fumed,sending those there cowering.

Bulma and Roshi pushed the scared Krillan in front of them.

Clearning his throat,Krillan spoke. "WellGokuisdeadandyourkidswer ekidnappedbyPiccolo." He spat out quickly,hoping to avoid Chichi's wrath.

But all she heard was 'Goku','dead,'kids','kidnapped and piccolo, and that was enough to send her over the edge.

"WHAT! MY BABIES WERE KIDNAPPED BY THE GREEN MONSTER!" She screamed. Her face turned a deadlt shade of white,then she passed out on the spot.

"Oh great.." Roshi mumbled.

"I'll go get the wet towel.." Bulma mumbled

* * *

"Mannn I'm sooooo hungry!" Gohan whined.

"Me too." Sai groaned.

"Soooooo...what do we do now?" Goami asked.

"We could find food." Marron suggested.

"How? We're stranded up here,I don't even know how we got up here!" Sai snapped.

"Well you think of something!"Marron snapped back.

"We're not gonna find nothing if you guys keep arguing!" Trunks cried.

"But your arguing also..." Bulmetta mumbled.

Suddenly a bunch appples fell from the sky,one landing in each child's hand.

"Wha..?" Before anyone could ask,they all saw Piccolo flying away.

"Well he doesn't seem that bad after all...?" Gomai said,as she bit into a fresh apple.

"Not bad? NOT BAD? HE KIDNAPPED US! HOW IS HE NOT BAD!" Gohan yelled.

"Hey! No need to yell.." Gomai mumbled.

"I think he's an elf." Bulmetta said randomly.

Everyone looked at her. "But elfs aren't green Bulmetta.." Gohan said.

"But they have pointy ears!"

* * *

**So...there's chapter 2.**

**Please review,no flames.**

**Again,if anyone has a question, PM me. Or ask in the review.**

**Peace. ;)**


End file.
